1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a washing liquid jet device for an automobile windshield, which jets a washing liquid against an automobile windshield or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
As is well known in the art, when an automobile windshield becomes dirty with mud or dust, a washing liquid is jetted against the windshield by operating a washing liquid jet device called a windshield washer and then wiping off the washing liquid with a wiper. In the prior art washing liquid jet device, a vessel, in which the washing liquid is stored, is installed in the engine compartment, and by operating a switch at the driver's seat, a pump is operated so that the washing liquid in the vessel is jetted from a nozzle provided on the bonnet against the windshield. The washing liquid is usually prepared by diluting with water a washing liquid containing a small amount of a surface active agent.
When the windshield becomes dirty with mud, it can be cleaned sufficiently by merely washing it with the diluted solution. In such a case, therefore, it is only necessary to be able to jet the diluted solution. However, sometimes an oil film adheres to the windshield. Such an oil film can be removed solely with the diluted solution only with difficulty, and it is desirable to jet a liquid surface active agent (e.g., a liquid soap) and then wipe it away with a wiper.
The prior art washing liquid jet device includes only a single vessel, so that the vessel can be filled with only either the diluted solution or the liquid surface active agent. If two vessels are provided or if a dual system consisting of two washing liquid jet devices is provided, it is necessary to provide an electromagnetic valve or two nozzles, thus complicating the construction.